1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical therapy system, and in particular to such a system which includes a medical therapy device and a locating system for acquiring information regarding the spatial position of selected regions of a patient to whom therapy is to be administered, and an apparatus for positioning the therapy device to administer the therapy. The positioning apparatus may be motor-driven or manually operable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Medical therapy devices, such as devices for generating shock waves to disintegrate a calculus in the body of a patient, are incorporated in a therapy system, which usually includes devices for obtaining an image of a treatment site of the patient, and supporting apparatus for the therapy device. If the therapy device is a shock wave generator, the shock waves will be emitted focused at a focal region. It is thus necessary to position the shock wave generator for administration of the treatment so that the focal region coincides with the in situ location of the calculus to be disintegrated.